


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Stiles, That's Who!)

by ghostboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Season/Series 01, Wolf Scott, change, first make-out session, learning control, rated not-very-graphic-but-it's-their-first-time!, stiles is feeling a little awkward-not-awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trying to help Scott learn to control his new wolf urges & instincts. He might end up in a compromising position with a werewolf breathing down his throat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Stiles, That's Who!)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Blame insomnia. I ship Stereck but this would wouldn't stop breathing down my neck. ha.  
> References to "Heart Monitor" (season 1/ep 6)

The first time it happened was when he was helping Scott learn to control the change. He had spent half the afternoon lobbing lacrosse balls at his best friend and, after a while and a particularly well-placed shot to the side of the head, Scott lost control. He tore through his bindings like they were paper and, within seconds, had him pinned to the ground.

Stiles had a momentary thought of how dead he was when he saw the yellow-gold eyes, the fangs, felt the claws digging into his arms. “Is this because I hit you with lacrosse balls?” His words left him as the werewolf pinning him leaned in with a low growl. Fear threaded through him – he couldn’t help it, his best friend was a little terrifying like this – and he tried again, voice little more than a whisper, “Sc- Scott, calm down there, big guy.” 

Stiles tried to shift away as his best friend leaned in closer still, fangs inches from his face. He forced himself to be still as the clawed hands tightened around his upper arms, his brain screaming ‘Be non-threatening! Submit!’ He swallowed hard as Scott growled a third time, turned his face slightly away from the other’s fangs and baring his throat in the process. 

Stiles let out a sound (which was most certainly _not_ a squeak of surprised fear, thank you very much!) as Scott suddenly leaned in close to his bared throat. Tremors racked his body as he forced himself to remain motionless, something that was difficult for him in even the best of circumstances. And raging wolf leaning over him? Not the best of circumstances!

He started as the felt the other brush again him and – wait, was Scott sniffing his throat? “Um, Scott..” A low-pitched growl had him falling silent again, his brain reminding him that he was supposed to be submitting, so he would seem non-threatening and maybe not get his throat torn out. He swallowed hard at that particular thought.

Stiles started again as he felt wetness against his throat, suddenly. Scott was – licking him? Scott was licking him! Eww.. The protest died on his lips, replaced by a soft gasp, as teeth suddenly grazed his throat. Fear and something else, something he wasn’t ready to name, raced through him. He opened his mouth to say – what? He wasn’t certain, but something! The words died beneath another soft gasp as teeth grazed the column of his throat again, followed a moment later by a warm, rough tongue. The wolf’s soft growl was more a sound of pleasure than threat, now.

“If – if you keep that up, this could get awkward,” Stiles muttered as Scott nuzzled at the collar of his shirt, pushing it aside. He knew Scott was running on instinct at this point, and – His train of thought momentarily derailed as the other teen shifted against him.

“Are you – are you humping me?” a disbelieving laugh escaped the smaller teen’s throat. “Really, that’s –“ The words left him, yet again, as Scott shifted against him, pressing a thigh against his groin. “That – okay, that’s okay.. Wait, no. Off, Scott. Get off me.” What he wanted to say was ‘keep going, this isn’t too bad at all,’ but the logical side of his brain told him that the middle of the lacrosse field wasn’t the place. Sometimes he hated that part of his brain. Now, for instance, as Scott huffed a sound that was very close to a whimper against his throat. His best friend’s tongue made a heated path up his throat, to his jawline, and every part of his body responded to that. Fuck it, who was he to argue if the other wanted to lick like that?

Stiles blinked up at Scott as the wolfed-out teen froze suddenly. The other glanced around, a low growl of warning escaping his throat. “Scott?” Moments later, he heard laughter. Glancing around, he spotted figures moving into view at the other end of the field. “Up,” Stiles shoved at the other’s chest – when did Scott get so toned? “Scott, get up.” The other blinked down at him for a moment, then shifted off of him. Stiles was about to stand when Scott gripped his arm and hauled him to his feet with little effort. He glanced at his friend and saw that the fangs and yellow eyes were gone. Scott shot him a slight grin, and Stiles couldn’t contain his own laugh. “Let’s get out of here,” he shook his head and turned, leaning down to grab the lacrosse gear from the ground. He froze momentarily as a hand fell on his hip. Scott reached down to help with the gear and murmured near his ear, “We’ll finish what we started later.” He turned surprised eyes to his best friend, who gave him a wolfish grin. Bad pun or not, there was no other way to describe that smile. Stiles felt his own grin and he agreed, “Yeah, that – okay. I’m okay with that.” 

Scott shouldered the bag of gear and dropped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. As they headed toward the opposite end of the field, he asked casually, “How do you feel about being marked?” Stiles stumbled in surprise (and maybe something more), face flushing. Scott shot him another wolfish grin and remarked, “I thought you might like that.”

“I hate you.”

“I can tell when you’re lying, you know.”

“I – shut up! With teeth, though? Biting? I can- that might be okay.”


End file.
